Working Together?
by Canopus Carina
Summary: FINISHED! Seventeen year old Harry has quite a shock when he learns that to beat a new enemy, they must join forces with the old ones. Did Voldemort really have a change of heart? Is Dumbledore really crazy? Will Harry actually agree to this madness?
1. What is he doing here?

{Working Together?} by MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: An Enemy Turned Ally  
  
* * * * *  
  
Background: This is the summer before Harry's seventh year of Hogwarts. He is part of the Order and a group leader. Demons are really bad creatures that do not like humans (understatement). This idea was just bothering me for so long, so I had to write it.  
  
Hope you like it- MoonStar  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was too long of a day already, and it was only three in the afternoon! They had been away for four hours, trying to keep the demons in check. Why does there need to be another enemy? Wasn't Voldemort enough?  
  
No. It couldn't be that easy. It would be wrong for Voldemort and Harry to fight each other as it was suppose to (note the sarcasm). It would be against the rules of nature to allow them to forever be against each other without another "Dark Lord" to try and rise. Now he had to fight two dark lords! At least they weren't working for each other, that would be too much to bargain for.  
  
"All I want to do now is just get back to base and relax."  
  
"Of course, Harry," one of his companions said, "I would like that also, but you know that Dumbledore has called a meeting of the Order."  
  
"I know. It wouldn't be good if one of the group leaders failed to show up to a meeting called by the Head of the Order, now wouldn't it?"  
  
The man just chuckled, he was one to bring light on the situation, no mater how bad it was. Sleep was one thing that everyone there wanted, but it seemed as if Geoffrey Rogers didn't need it.  
  
The group walked on to get from the anti-apparation fields so they could get to the Order's base easier. It took a few minutes, but everyone was happy when they got past the wards. A quick apparation and they were outside the large castle that was almost as big as Hogwarts.  
  
Once walking into the building's courtyards, Harry had a feeling of foreboding, like darkness was inside the castle. Seeing that no one else felt it, he pushed it of as nothing. They were all trained to feel darkness within a building and he trusted his group.  
  
Walking in, it seemed as if the feeling disappeared and that was even stranger. 'Maybe I'm just imagioning it,' he thought quickly.  
  
As they walked closer to the meeting room, they could hear some of what was discussed.  
  
"Don't worry," Dumbledore was heard from inside the room, "I know that you have been against each other for so long, but we can't afford to fight each other now. I have already sent a group to try and find out everything they could about our new found enemy."  
  
"You mean us?" Harry asked almost jokeingly as he opened the doors. He waited until his group was inside the room and seated until he continued, "We got the demons to retreat and I don't think that they will be starting again until next week, but you never know with these types of creatures."  
  
"Yes I know. How was the battle?"  
  
"It was small," Harry continued, looking around the room at the people, "No lives were lost and the demons-"  
  
He couldn't continue, it just wasn't right. What is wrong with this picture? Everything!  
  
"Please continue, Harry. Our... guests... won't be able to do anything here."  
  
But Harry couldn't really continue his tale... it was just wrong. "Why is he here?"  
  
"Well, you know that the enemy is against all humans, and stronger than anything we have ever faced before. We have decided to work together for now."  
  
The room was filled with the voices of angry, confused, and frightened people that made up the Order. Dumbledore allowed them to talk and yell, as he was concentrating on Harry's reaction more than anything.  
  
His face was blank, looking Dumbledore straight in the eye, looking for an answer to this madness. Finding that he couldn't get past Dumbledore's defences, he turned to the ones of the descusion. They were silent, looking upon the Order without an expression. 'Why could they be here? Are they really trying to help? Impossible.'  
  
Why does his new ally have to be the one he was fighting for the past six years? Why did he have to work with Voldemort?  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
MoonStar: Knut for your thoughts? I don't know if I should continue this story and I would be very happy if you would review it so I know that someone is reading. Flames are welcome, especially constructive critisim. Please don't make me beg.  
  
Next chapter: Does Harry put aside the difficulties? How does the rest of the Order deal with it? 


	2. Should I go with this?

{Working Together?} by MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: An Enemy Turned Ally Part 2  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: *hyper voice* I have a review! I've got a review!  
  
Draco Malfoy: It's just a review.  
  
MS: *now sad* But it's my first review.  
  
DM: So. I don't like the story.  
  
MS: *angry* What? How could you not like this story? You're suppose to be my muse for this story!  
  
DM: I'm not in it yet.  
  
MS: *calming down* But if I don't feel happy, I won't continue, meaning you will never come!  
  
K: oh. *hyper voice* I love reviews.  
  
MS: That's more like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He looked at them again, not knowing what to believe. There was his worst enemy and he wasn't trying to hurt him. Amazing, really, but ironic. They were against each other from the begining of his life and now he was suppose to have this guy as his ally. What is Dumbledore thinking?  
  
"Now, if you all stop talking, we could finish this meeting and you could get you're rest."  
  
The group didn't want to settle down though, it was a topic that no one wanted to believe or trust. Harry, the youngest of the Order didn't trust them, and isn't children the hope for the future. And doesn't this affect Harry more than anyone else?  
  
It was the one he has fought ever since he came to Hogwarts, if it was face to face or just the fact of him out there, Harry had to fight. A solider before he was trained properly.  
  
But his words startled everyone. "Well, it seems as if I've missed something."  
  
Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief. Harry would try to get along, and if he did, everyone would. Thank the gods that Harry is one to see the truth or this could end in disaster.  
  
"Do you think that I skipped some points of interest?"  
  
"Just a bit," Harry joked.  
  
"Well, I'll continue my explanation when you finish your description of the battle. Is that fair?"  
  
"Of course it is," Harry laughed, but then turned diplomatic once more, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, no one lost their lives, and we were able to get the demons to retreat. That group now knows that we will do anything to regain the peace. I don't think that they will attack-"  
  
Again he stopped and turned his head to the back of the room. Everyone knew why he stopped and some stood quickly ready to fight.  
  
"How did they get past the borders without the alarms activating?" one asked, Clara Mesi.  
  
"It could be because they dropped when the Death Eaters came," Dumbledore informed, "I want groups two and three to get the experience of fighting the demons by getting rid of these... visiters..."  
  
About fourty people stood up and left with their wands ready.  
  
"Group one, I know that you have had a long day, so you can go back to your rooms and rest. Harry please stay behind though. Everyone else, I know that the demons will go soon when they find that they are outnumbered so I'll appreciate it if you return to your training."  
  
The Death Eaters noticed that they were not spoken to and would do anything to leave, but they saw that their master wasn't going to move anywhere so they stayed seated. Dumledore walked over to were Harry was, right in the middle of the confrence room which was even larger than the Great Hall!  
  
"I know that you have been against each other for the longest time, but I know that you see the truth. We can't fight this demon alone, but together we will be able to defeat him. I want you to put your differences aside for us to work together."  
  
Voldemort stood and the Death Eaters followed suit and followed their master to were the two Order members were.  
  
"I know that you and Voldemort won't be able to put aside most of your differences, but I know that you will put more aside once you see that we can work together and become more powerful than before.  
  
"I know that I would be wishing for a miracle to ask you to shake hands, but I want you to show shake hands with one of their side, showing that both sides are working together. Once school, you won't show that you are anything but enemies, but while we are in this base, you will work together."  
  
Harry wondered what Dumbledore was talking about. Once school started again? Who is on that side that I would need to get along with?  
  
'Great,' he thought sarcastically upon seeing what Dumbledore meant, 'first Voldemort and now Malfoy.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Next Chapter: What's the catch to why Harry is going through this? Why Malfoy? Who are these mysterious enemy that causes the two sides to join? 


	3. Our Enemy

{Working Together?} by MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: Our enemy  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: I didn't get a review... *cries*  
  
Draco: Don't worry, MS, I think some more will come. Just hang in there.  
  
MS: I hope your right. Please review when you're done... please *sob*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Malfoy. Why Malfoy? Has Dumbledore lost his mind? Probably.  
  
Harry's head was spinning. He gets back from a battle against the demons only to get back to find that Dumbledore has lost his mind and they will join forces with Voldemorts. Throw in another battle happening and a truce with Malfoy, then you have pure madness. Funny that it's happening now.  
  
'Is this really happening? Maybe I'm dreaming. Voldemort working with the side of light and Dumbledore is asking for a truce between me and Malfoy. He was crazy thinking that Snape and Sirius would get along, but us? Madness.'  
  
"Harry? I'm waiting."  
  
Harry looked Draco straight in the eye, both not wanting to be the one to back down first. Finally they brought out their hands, not breaking the eye contact, and shook even faster than the handshake between Snape and Sirius.  
  
"Fine. I'll except that for now. You two are the youngest of our two sides, so you are the ones that will show that this allience can work. Two children living at Hogwarts for almost six years putting aside the rivalry between your sides, houses, and the one you have had since you've met. I don't expect you to become best friends, I just want cooperation for now."  
  
"Yes," Voldemort continued Dumbledore's speech, "Malfoy, you know the punishment for not following my orders. Make sure you and Potter get along."  
  
"You will train together and share a dorm room. No, I don't want to hear it," he said when he saw that the two soon-to-be seventh years were about to object, "it is the only way for you to get along faster. The quicker you work together, the quicker you will get different rooms."  
  
Silence filled the room again. Draco and Harry just glared at each other, not knowing what was worse. Them having to train together, or share a dorm. "Well, if you don't have anything else to add, then it's settled. Harry, will you fill in our new allies about our new found enemy?"  
  
Giving in to Dumbledore's request, he started, "There is many creatures that walk the Earth that Muggles don't know about. Some of these are elves, dwarves, and the evil ones- demons. Demons are all black and are even worse than Death Eaters in their ways of killing- no offense. They kill by torture while they are almost immortal. Dwarves don't care about anyone else and they are almost extinct so you don't need to know much about them. Elves on the other hand are a major ally and you must gain their trust.  
  
"Elves don't trust you if you have any blood on your hands, meaning you've killed, unless you show them that you have truly changed your ways. If you don't gain their trust, I won't give you mine.  
  
"Elves and Demons have been against each other even more than we have. They are the ones who created the difference of light and dark, and have been in a major war constantly since the creation of it. Because they both are nearly immortal, not many die causing the war to continue. One of the Demon war lords decided that he was going to take over the world. I don't know why someone would want to rule the world, but they do. Go figure...  
  
"Anyway, this demon is called Kazimierz and he is the worst. Their demons alone are so strong that it would take four Death Eaters to take down one of them. Kazimierz is like ten times stronger; he would take probably... Voldemort and Dumbledore against him at the power levels they have now, and that would be only one spell. There is about four spells that would have to be done to get him weak enough to fight him head to head."  
  
The Death Eaters just stared in amazement. This guy is tough! How are they going to fight him? Do they even stand a chance?  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Next Chapter: How are Harry and Draco going to react to working together? Will they actually act civilized, or will they kill each other by the end of the day? 


	4. The First Training Session

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: The First Training Session  
  
* * * * *  
  
MS: I am so happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, HAPPY!!!  
  
Draco: What happened now?  
  
MS: I got reviews! I'm so-  
  
D: Let me guess 'happy'?  
  
MS: You're just mad that I'm making you actually be nice to Harry.  
  
D: And you've got Voldemort breathing down my neck!  
  
MS: I'm not that mean, am I?  
  
D: Yes.  
  
MS: Anyway, notes for those whom reviewed down below.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the battle, which was more like a small fight, finished, dinner was served. Everyone decided it was a good night to turn in early since the training would change with the arrival of the Death Eaters. Draco and Harry on the other hand were wondering what was going to happen the next day and couldn't sleep. They were going to share a dorm together... shudder.  
  
At the moment, it was nine at night and they were able to sleep in the dorms with their groups. Dumbledore allowed this giving the fact that much has changed. For one night, they were to adjust to the knowledge that the two of them were working together. Well, goody (note the sarcasm).  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, the two teenagers wouldn't get out of bed since they stayed up most of the night. Those in their dorms wondered why, and it became a joke that they were both late sleepers; at least they have something in common.  
  
Once they were finally got up and dressed, everyone walked down for a quick breakfast and then to training.  
  
Dumbledore and Voldemort thought it was best for them to secretly watch the teens training, so they wouldn't kill each other. (A/N: just if you're wondering, Volde and Dumbledore tolerate each other, but once the demons are gone, they both plan to be against each other again. Sorry if they're a bit out of character.)  
  
"Okay, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know, Potter, you should know."  
  
"Why should I know, and you shouldn't?"  
  
"I thought it would be obvious. You live here over the summers! You've trained here! What do you normally do?"  
  
"Get it through you're thick skull, Malfoy. I don't want to work with you and I personally think that this idea is crazy. There is no way that we could work together and it will cause more wrong than good."  
  
"You have never, in your life, said anything remotely right. I'm amazed you got this through your pampered mind."  
  
"My pampered mind? What about you? Get all you want by just lifting a finger."  
  
"You don't know anything about me, Potter. All I know you are-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, you are suppose to be training," Dumbledore said, walking in the room.  
  
"I don't think arguing is training," Voldemort sneered.  
  
"He started it."  
  
"I started it, Malfoy? All I asked is what we were suppose to do!"  
  
"Both of you!" Dumbledore said over the arguing, "Since you can not work together without supervision, then we will stay until you can. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the two teenagers muttered, bowing their heads in defeat.  
  
"That is better, now for starters, I want you to run around the quidditch pitch twice for warm up."  
  
They just stared at Dumbledore silently like he was crazy. Everyone knew that the pitch was really big and it was tiring just to run around it once. It took them awhile before they started talking again.  
  
"Twice?"  
  
"That pitch is two big!"  
  
"Why isn't it just once?"  
  
"That's suicide!"  
  
"It would have been once," Voldemort interrupted, "but since you need to know the meaning of working together, it will be twice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Next Chapter: They actually have to share a dorm. If they couldn't work civilized during the training sessions with Dumbledore and Voldemort watching closely, will they destroy the room and each other?  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Lady Ash Kaiba: by the way, I love Yu-Gi-Oh also, and I was overjoyed to see that my story is under your favorites; a major honor. Anyway, I know that this is a very unlikely truce, but the demons are really mean. It will take Harry, Albus, and Voldemort to beat them, and I was just dying to write something like this. Call me crazy, I know, but I'll try to make Voldemort be a bit of a rebel when it comes to listening to the Order.  
  
To Kay: I know I'm mad, but I'm enjoying it. If you think that this is wild, try "Makers of Trouble." The characters are crazy, I tell you, CRAZY!!! Anyway, I'm glad that you love the story since I didn't think anyone was reading them.  
  
To HPIceAngel: I don't know if I should make this story a slash. I've never written anything even close to a romance in the first place. Do you think I should make it a romance? It wasn't a planning to have a romance, but if people want it, then I'll probably make it in. 


	5. The First Night

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: The First Night  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: I've got another review!  
  
Draco: Does that mean I have to continue being nice to Potter?  
  
MS: Yes, and don't think that this is a bad thing.  
  
DM: Well, it is being me!  
  
MS: Then change your attitude toward life. You don't own the world you know.  
  
DM: So! And why change me attitude? People love it!  
  
MS: What ever, hope you like the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry and Draco made there way up to the castle that was Order of the Phoenix Base knowing that they were going to have to make a better truce. Voldemort and Dumbledore were working them hard because they were young and still had much to learn.  
  
After the two laps around the Quidditch Pitch, the teens went through many difficult exercises that were pretty hard considering they were out of breathe. Once those were through, they duelled each other to get the hand of it and then learned many charms and hexes that were passed NEWTS.  
  
Voldemort and Dumbledore were hard to please and they had to practice it until they were perfect at it. A sore arm and many injuries due to out of control banishing charms, the drill masters allowed their students to leave to the sanctuary called dormitory.  
  
The Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't mind that they had to share a dorm at that moment; all they wanted to do was leave before the army commanders (for that was what they were like) could change their mind and call the students back. Once reaching the painting of a night scene, the boys stopped. Dumbledore told them that that was the painting enclosing their dormitory.  
  
A fairy (in the painting) dressed in all blue, came out from behind a tree and approached the boys.  
  
"Hello," her cheerful, high-pitched voice cried out, "Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, you're the ones who are getting this room?"  
  
"Yeah, the password is 'sugar quills.'"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
As Harry and Draco walked in through the doorway, Harry thought, 'I bet Dumbledore created that password considering he always makes them some type of candy.'  
  
The room within was done in almost all blue and white. Above their heads, the boys could see that the night sky was painted on the ceiling. There were two four poster beds on the right side of the room; one light green, the other was golden red. All around, the colors were pastel and blended nicely. (A/N: I have no color scene so please use your imagination)  
  
On the left side of the room were two desks and a nice sitting area. The boys slowly walked over to said sitting area and sat down. The couch was really comfortable and they felt as if they could just sit there forever, but they knew they couldn't.  
  
Standing up, Draco took out some night clothes and closed the curtains around his bed to get dressed. Harry did the same and soon they were ready for bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling.  
  
Bodies sore, Harry and Draco just stayed the way they were for the next hour, doing nothing but stare at the ceiling, daydreaming about the day.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to survive the next year if we have to go through training like that everyday."  
  
"Once you go though that for about a week, your body will get use to it and it'll just become a daily exercise."  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to make it through the week."  
  
"What do you plan to do about it then?"  
  
"I think they will leave us alone if we cooperate and work together," Draco propped his head on his hand and looked over at Harry, "What do you say? Truce?"  
  
Harry looked over to where Draco was and after a minute of thought complied, "Truce."  
  
"Good, because like I said, I don't think I'll be able to make it through the day the way we are now. Do you do that everyday?"  
  
"No. It was weird that it was like that. Sure, Dumbledore helps me train, but he's never like that. He at least allows me to have a break every five to ten minutes."  
  
For the rest of the night, Draco and Harry discussed training they did before the joining of the two sides and scarcely about their life. They found out that they had pretty much the same in life and found many similarities between their favorites.  
  
Who would have thought that the 'Prince of Slytherin' and the 'Golden Boy' would ever get along? They might not be best friends, but they were far enough to become them.  
  
'How will the school react to this, when they find out,' Harry thought before he drifted off to sleep, 'if they find out.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
MoonStar: I'm sorry that that was a very boring chapter, but it had to be done.  
  
Next Chapter: Who are the other Death Eaters and Members of the Order? You know some, but who are the others? Also, you get to meet some of the Elves! Yay!  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Lady Ash Kaiba: These are different demons then the ones you're use to. And yes Marik is cute! He just has that I'm the best, so get out of my way type attitude that just works for him. Anyway, I know that wasn't a flame, and thank you for reviewing. I just won't continue unless at least one person reviews, so look for the next chapter within three days from the review, it'll probably be up. Thank you again, you don't know how my I love to here from you. 


	6. Elves

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: Elves  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: I'm almost done with writing the story!  
  
Draco Malfoy: Am I really a main character?  
  
MS: Actually yes. Who would have thought?  
  
DM: Everyone since they know that I'm not your favorite character.  
  
MS: Yeah, my sister is the one obsessed with you.  
  
DM: Who can't be? I mean, anyone with half a brain can see that I'm the best.  
  
MS: Are you saying I don't have half a brain!?!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems as if you are actually cooperating," Dumbledore said, watching his two students, "Interesting what hard work could do to people."  
  
Draco and Harry stopped talking and looked up at the Headmaster. It was only breakfast, but the two had learned a lot about each other and decided to become friends.  
  
"It is good that you called a truce since today will be the day that everything turns. Our elfish allies are coming and if they don't trust you, then it means that you are planning to turn to the demonic side before the war is over."  
  
"Which would be crazy," an Order witch stated, "because the elves don't care about anyone but themselves. Once they get the information out of you, then they would get rid of you before you could say the word 'unfair.' It's not nice, but it's the truth."  
  
"Yeah," a Order wizard continued, "remember that one girl that was just walking in the forest when she was five?" some of the Death Eaters started looking interested, "She was never seen again, but when they sent a search party, all that was there was a small puddle of blood."  
  
"That's crazy," a Death Eater complained, "it could have been anything. An animal could have gotten to her, you don't have enough evidence."  
  
"Well, the evidence we have say that there is a whole bunch of demons there, and the animals aren't big enough to hurt something, so it wouldn't attack her."  
  
"Of course," a lady's voice said from behind, "those animals tried to save me but it was too late. It was the demons that caused the blood, but the elves helped me come back to normal."  
  
"What do you mean?" a Death Eater asked, "Are you saying that you are the girl that disappeared at age five?"  
  
"Yes I am," she replied.  
  
The doors opened and at least twenty people walked in. They didn't look like regular people though. Pointed ears were seen from their beautiful shining hair, and their light blue outfits fit perfectly. (A/N: I can't really describe it, but think of LOTR. They're like the Rivendale elves, but everyone had light blue on.)  
  
"Welcome," Dumbledore said to the new comers, "I'm glad that you could make it here. I am afraid that we are just finishing breakfast but I'm sure that there is some if you want it."  
  
"Don't worry, Headmaster," the lady who looked like the leader of the elves, "We have already ate. Would you mind if we spoke in private?"  
  
"Not at all, right this way."  
  
Dumbledore led the way to the back door which led to a small conference room. The remaining elves sat down and watched the humans.  
  
"Greetings," one of the elves said, holding out her hand in a friendly manner, "I'm Katherine and this is Alexandra, who might you be?"  
  
Draco grasped the hand and shook it, "my name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be fighting? Don't they have an age limit?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I am born to fight. What about you, though? You look to be about my age."  
  
"I am about one hundred forty years old. Since I'm an elf, we are almost immortal. The only way we could die is from grief, steel, and some magic spells. Who are you?"  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Next Chapter: Remus and Harry have something up their sleeves, and it has to do with the Death Eaters. Are they going against Dumbledore's wishes of cooperation, or is it something else?  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Lady Ash Kaiba: I love the idea about the demon finder, but I already have this story planned out. I'll try my best in finding a way to get it in, but it'll probably not exist. Sorry. Anyway, how do you like the story so far? Do you think I should I start posting two chapters each so I'll finish the story by the time the fifth book comes out? I still have fifteen chapters to post and I've written seven of them so far.  
  
I'll post another chapter as soon as someone reviews. 


	7. Perfect Gift

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 7: Perfect Gift  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: I'm sad.  
  
Draco Malfoy: *exasperated* what is it this time?  
  
MS: no one reviewed my poor story.  
  
DM: so.  
  
MS: that means no ones reading the story about you. Didn't we already say that it was about you?  
  
DM: *now half-angry, half-worried* WHAT? That isn't possible! They have to read about me!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Remus, when is Sirius' birthday?"  
  
"Actually, he doesn't want you to know... but its close."  
  
"Oh come on, why not? He's not that old."  
  
"Harry... just stop. He thinks that since you are the child, and he is the guardian, you are not to buy him anything."  
  
"That's crazy! Many children get their parents something fro their birthdays! But if I promise not to buy him anything, will you tell me?"  
  
Remus thought it over before speaking again, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I found the best thing for him!"  
  
"You're not to buy him anything."  
  
"I know. It isn't something you buy... you make it."  
  
"Fine; it's in four days... but you didn't here it from me."  
  
"That doesn't give me much time then," Harry mumbled, "But I won't give up!"  
  
"Okay, you have to keep your promise, but tell me what you're going to do."  
  
"Well, it will be great. All I have to do is..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Can I see your list of followers?"  
  
It was two days since Harry learned of Sirius' birthday and he was pretty tired. 'Go straight to the source,' he kept thinking, 'this is taking longer than I thought it would be.'  
  
For the past two days, he was searching the forest looking for the "Perfect Gift" for his godfather, but he never found it. Even Remus felt it was in the forest, but has always eluded finding/capturing. But the werewolf and wizard-in-training weren't going to give up.  
  
Voldemort's right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, was looking at Harry like he was insane. Coming from Malfoy, that was an improvement.  
  
"What do you want?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"A list of your followers," Harry continued, "I need to know who I'm still aloud to hate and who is now an 'ally', so I don't accidentally turn in someone when I think he turned."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Voldemort produced a list of all his followers and gave it to Harry. The boy looked down the list quickly and looked back up.  
  
"Do you have a list of those who left or even died? It gives me a better understanding."  
  
Voldemort made another list of all traitors and deaths. Right before Harry was able to read the list, the door opened and another form walked in.  
  
"Can I see a list of your followers?" the person asked, "Oh Harry, you're already here."  
  
The man, as Harry could tell without even looking up, was Remus. They were there for the same reason.  
  
"Well, I found what I needed," Harry said, folding up the parchment and giving it to Lucius, "the one we need is a traitor, so we'll just have to keep looking."  
  
"That's almost good," Remus said, "the good part is that he's a traitor, but the looking part is getting on my nerves."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
Harry then grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him out the door, only stopping to say:  
  
"Oh, and this didn't happen. If anyone asks, there was no list. But I don't care if you say anything after three days, it would be invalid then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Next Chapter: What happened to the elves? What are Remus and Harry up to? How does Sirius' gift have to do with Voldemort?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Please review. I'm almost finished with the story, all I have to do is post them, but if I don't hear from anyone, then I won't put it on fanfiction.net. *Sob* 


	8. Advise and Birthdays

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: Advice and Parties  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: Hey! I like this chapter!  
  
Draco Malfoy: You just like it because you try to be like Alexandra and she starts out the chapter.  
  
MoonStar: I don't care! I still like it.  
  
Draco Malfoy: *sigh* I don't know what to do when she acts like this.  
  
MoonStar: Then don't do anything.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Alexandra!"  
  
The immortal elf looked behind her to see the boy named Harry Potter coming toward her. She put down the rose she was looking at and waited until he got there.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter."  
  
"Just call me 'Harry'. Anyway, you told me to meet you here?"  
  
Alexandra picked up the rose from before. "Beauty can hold some harmful qualities, can it not?"  
  
Harry didn't understand the meaning, but just nodded his head in agreement. Alexandra gave the rose to Harry, who took it without question. Automatically, one of the rose's thorns pricked his finger.  
  
"Even with the knowledge, you do not question?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? Do you always talk in riddles?"  
  
"The ways of the elves is to teach you lessons, but doesn't the burned hand teach you to be wary of the fire? You say that I talk in riddles, but I don't see it so. I tell you that beauty can be harmful, but you are blinded by the beauty of the rose to overlook its harmful qualities. In turn, your finger was harmed. Do you understand now?"  
  
"Does that mean your going to be teaching me using riddles? What does it have to do with roses?"  
  
"One thing to keep in mind is not to ask questions when answering another, but I'll overlook it for now. Your training with one Draco Malfoy has taught you that many can seem different then what you thought at first. Your instincts have been becoming keener since you have to trust them during some of the harder fights. Rely on them during your challenge."  
  
"What challenge?"  
  
"The one you are going through right now."  
  
And with that information, Alexandra of the Elves left, leaving a very confused Harry Potter behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next two days passed by quickly. Harry left with one of the Order wizards the day before, but no one knew why. Dumbledore kept telling everyone that they were just on a small mission, but they didn't say anything when they got back.  
  
It was early in the morning that Remus gave Harry the job of keeping Sirius busy. Though Sirius didn't know, Harry knew it was his birthday and that the others were setting up a party.  
  
The two spent the day running, training, and flying. They even played some wizard's chess, of which Harry lost miserably. But the day passed by quickly and it was soon time for dinner. Walking into the main dining hall, Sirius entered his surprise party.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!"  
  
The entire hall was filled with decorations. A table on the left side was dedicated just for the presents and on the right, there was more food than you could imagine. Everyone was there, talking amiably with each other and sending greetings to Sirius.  
  
But the 'Birthday Boy' couldn't believe it. He turned toward Harry who had a smile on his face.  
  
"You knew that it was my birthday today? Is that why you kept me out of the castle?"  
  
"Well that," Remus added from the side, "and that you need more sun on your face. It's too pale."  
  
That night went by as fast as the day. The food was the best they had ever tasted and the cake was big enough for everyone to have thirds. And soon it was time for the presents.  
  
Only those who knew Sirius knew personally got him something, but the entire Order got together and got him a crystal statue of a big dog (which looked like Padfoot).  
  
"I can't take anything from you, Harry," Sirius said as Harry passed him a thin box.  
  
"Sirius, you're my godfather, and I know that you think that you're supposed to be the adult, but even children get something for their parents. This is from Remus and me, and you are going to take it."  
  
Sirius opened the box and took out the contents with confusion...  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Next Chapter: I just had to add the cliff hanger. I don't know if you know what it is, but Sirius will love it. Anyway, what was in the small box? And what was it with Alexandra's advice? Does it have anything to do with Sirius' gift?  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Lady Ash Kaiba: Well, how did you like it? I'll try to post another chapter now, but if fanfiction.net doesn't let me, at least you'll know that I tried. See you in the next chapter. 


	9. Daily Prophet

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 9: Daily Prophet  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: I actually put up two chapters this time.  
  
Draco: Why don't you just put it so there is suspense?  
  
MoonStar: I just don't want to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius opened the box and took out the contents with confusion...  
  
"Now before you say anything," Remus said, "we searched high and low for that for three days."  
  
"It was hard for the first two days," Harry continued, "until Alexandra told me, in a strange way, to follow my instincts so I looked for it blindfolded."  
  
Sirius looked at the one piece of paper that was in the box. All it had was a crude picture of a rat, chained in a cage. On the back, it said 'look back in the box.'  
  
Confused since there wasn't anything else in the box before, he looked back down; he was then surprised when the box was filled with different pieces of parchment.  
  
Fudge Taken From Office?  
  
After the complaints from many of the wizarding world, the Ministry finally took Fudge out of his position of Minister when they found out of the rebirth of You-Know-Who. Many were surprised to say the least when Albus Dumbledore told the Ministry of the Dark Side's cooperation of the Light.  
  
"Don't think of this joining of being permanent," Harry Potter said when he visited the Ministry yesterday, "we are working together so the Demonic King won't be able to continue his reign over the other demons. As you know, when the Demonic King leaves that reign, the other demons won't care about humans and leave us alone."  
  
Sirius looked up at this, "you were at London yesterday? And why did you make a statement?"  
  
"Just continue reading the story."  
  
Many wonder why the demons are deciding to attack human kind now and the answer is right in front of us. In June of 1995, Minister Fudge denied the statement that Who-Know-Who had returned even when Harry Potter repeated it.  
  
"From what I hear," says one of the Ministry wizards, John Charla, "Mr. Potter continued to tell Minister Fudge that He was back, but the Minister just called him an incompetent fool."  
  
You start to think who the incompetent fool is when you look at Minister Fudge's actions. Sometime in early 1993, Fudge placed Rubeus Hagrid in Azkaban for two months on false charges of petrifying students. But the matter of Azkaban comes up again in Fudges 'decisions for peace'.  
  
Many wondered what happened to Sirius Black, accused of murdering thirteen muggles and one of his best friends, Peter Pettigrew, with a single curse.  
  
"I can't read anymore of this! It's not true but the media keeps bringing it up."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be great."  
  
. but we learn it is more than that. James and Lily Potter, parents of the famous Harry Potter, were placed under Findilus Charm to protect them and their one year old child from Voldemort. As you know, Findilus requires one person to know where they reside, and they chose Sirius Black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Next Chapter: So now everyone reading the Daily Prophet knows what supposedly happened. Does the world stop listening to the article now, and hate Sirius even more than they do now? Or for will they see the truth and fight for his freedom?  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Lady Ash Kaiba: Well, here is the second chapter. The ones that I'm writing right now are a bit harder to write, so it might take me a while to continue them when I get to them. Right now is close to finals and I have to study for my Advanced Placement Biology Exam that takes about two hours for just the multiple-choice portion! Then we have to do essays! Anyway if I start talking about the unfairness of freshman year, I'll be here all day. Hope you liked the story. If there are any problems with it, send it in a review and I'll try to finish it. I'm not an editor *sob* and I'm even worst with spelling *double sob*. 


	10. Official Papers

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 10: Official Papers  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco: I hate this chapter.  
  
MoonStar: Why?  
  
DM: Because Harry is happy in it.  
  
MS: That's mean.  
  
Harry Potter: *far away* HEY!  
  
DM: *muffled laugh*  
  
MS: What was that?!?  
  
DM: I made the papers disintegrate.  
  
MS: That's just mean!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The story says that Black was cornered by his school time friend,  
Peter Pettigrew, and drew his wand. At that moment Black killed  
Pettigrew and muggle bystanders, but we now have evidence against  
that.  
  
Another of Black's friends, Remus Lupin and his godson, none other  
than Harry Potter, went to the Ministry. With them, they brought the  
assumed to be dead, Peter Pettigrew, in a gar. Pettigrew turned out  
to be an illegal amiagus who turns into a rat. After many  
interrogations, the Ministry proved Sirius Black to be innocent.  
  
Sirius, Black, if you're out there, please go toe ht Ministry of Magic  
as soon as you can. The new Minister, Arthur Weasley, is waiting  
patiently.  
  
"Is this real?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius, but that was yesterday's paper. If you see today's paper, you'll see that you've already gone to the Ministry and have already gotten this official looking piece of parchment and this letter for your compensation.  
  
"Oh, my goodness!"  
  
"And there's more," Remus informed, "if Harry agrees..."  
  
Remus passed Sirius a small pile of documents. Slowly, Sirius took and read them over and dropped them in shock. Curious, Harry picked them up and read.  
  
~Legal Documents for Magical Adoption~  
  
I, Sirius Black, wish to adopt one Harold James Potter.  
  
Under that, there were a lot of official looking words giving the terms of adoption. There had to be five signatures to make it official. The Minister (Arthur Weasley), Albus (the one currently watching the child), and the official adoption agency worker had already signed the parchment; the only signatures needed to make it complete would be Sirius' and Harry's.  
  
Without a word, Harry picked up a quill and signed the document. He handed it to the half-shocked, half-proud Sirius Black.  
  
"You know I'll never replace your father, right, Harry?"  
  
"Of course, Sirius. You're still Sirius, but when you sign that, you're stuck with me."  
  
Sirius laughed slightly and took the quill.  
  
"You act as if it's a bad thing," signing the parchment with his over exaggerated signature, "Here."  
  
And it was official.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Even though normal children didn't want to spend their whole day with there parent/guardian, Harry Potter was no normal child. Being sixteen, going on seventeen, didn't stop him from staying with Sirius until it was time to sleep.  
  
Draco would try to bug him as much as he could, but it never worked. Harry was more than happy for Sirius, and was happy that he had a guardian that could be with him.  
  
There was an unspoken agreement that Sirius was to be called 'Sirius', not 'Father' or 'Dad'. Not that Harry minded; he knew that Sirius could never take James Potter's place and was happy with Sirius as he was.  
  
Remus was like the uncle in a sense. Harry would never call anyone 'uncle' ever since he left the Dursley's, Remus was more of a very older brother, or even a very close friend. Remus was the one making sure that the pranks between guardian and child were safe. Not that they ever planned them to be anything other than safe, it was just a precaution, and Sirius tended to be a bit eccentric to say the least.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Next Chapter: Alexandra comes back in the picture for a bit with Draco. You get to learn a bit about the Elves' position about Human affairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Lady Ash Kaiba: I'm glad that you like my story! I've written to chapter seventeen, and after that, it'll probably go really fast. How much do you go on the internet? Because after chapter seventeen, I'll probably put one a day, if someone reviews. See ya.  
  
To anyone who is reading: If you want to know when the story is updated, you can try to send an AIM at K091288, or email me at K091288@AOL.com with the subject being story. Thank you. 


	11. Harry's Day

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 11: Harry's Day  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: Okay, so I know that I haven't updated in like... so long, but I have an excuse!  
  
Draco Malfoy: *not believing MS* rrriiiggghhhtttt. And I'm J.K. Rowling.  
  
MS: Well, I hope you're not. For first, I've read your stories and they suck! And two, you're not a girl... unless you're not telling me something. But anyway, my computer had to be taken in to be fixed.  
  
DM: What did you do?!? Chuck it out a window?!?  
  
MS: NO! The battery wasn't charging!  
  
DM: A likely story.  
  
MS: Whatever. Anyway, I hope that you will forgive me since I'm putting three chapters up to make up for the time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Draco, you've got to run and move faster or the curses will hit you!"  
  
It was a month since Sirius' birthday and Draco was dodging curses aimed from a Death Eater, with Alexandra giving orders.  
  
"Why isn't Harry here?"  
  
Alexandra ordered the Death Eater to work with another person as she motioned Draco over.  
  
"As you've seen thought the sessions, Harry doesn't rest that much."  
  
"Well, I don't either."  
  
"True, but Harry wakes up at six o'clock each morning and works with his Order Division. Breakfast is the only time he really gets to relax. After a quick breakfast, then you and he have these sessions. If you're let out early, he usually accomplices your lord and the Master of this Castle when they have meetings with allies. Since you've been hanging out with your friends, and you wake up later, you've never noticed it. Today is the one day he really wanted to take off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just is. And if you didn't want to big deal about it, then you would just stay out of everyone's way. He's more dedicated to this order then anyone else that it even surpasses Master Dumbledore."  
  
"Why do you call him Master if he isn't even your master or leader?"  
  
"Albus is a great leader and he still is the leader of this establishment. It is his position and the elves honour that. He doesn't like it when we call him that, but we respect the position."  
  
"Why doesn't he like to be called that?"  
  
"Because power corrupts people, and the race of men are easy to corrupt."  
  
"That isn't true."  
  
"Your master did."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The day finished pretty quickly and it was soon dinner. Draco kept wondering why Harry kept to his room. The only people who saw him all day were Sirius, Albus, and Remus, but they didn't really say anything about it.  
  
"Oh Harry," Albus said cheerfully, "good of you to join us."  
  
Draco looked up and saw that Harry was happier then they've ever seen.  
  
"Just decided that I should come down."  
  
"Well," Sirius said, "Remus and I decided that you are old enough to try this," he handed Harry a box. "I know that I got it even younger than you, but I think you'll enjoy it more."  
  
Harry opened the box, cautiously as Sirius and Remus grinned. His face changed from confused to happy within seconds when he read the cover aloud.  
  
Fifty Tips in Becoming an Animagus  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
The two Marauders had enough time to nod their heads before Harry launched himself, giving them a hug.  
  
"Now why don't you get back in that room or yours and owl your friends, they're going to want to try also."  
  
Harry gave them one last hug before getting up to leave.  
  
"One last thing, Harry," Albus said, "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you," and he was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
Next Chapter: School is now starting and who did Albus get as Defense Against the Dark Arts this time? Boys will be boys, especially when it has to do with a girl. 


	12. School Again

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 12: School Again  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Everyone else will be coming soon," Dumbledore informed the teachers and Alliance members, "I'll tell them about everything and you don't have to stay in here. You could eat in your room, the room made as the Alliance conference room, but if you wish, here in the Great Hall."  
  
It was less than an hour until the rest of the students would join them in the Great Hall for the beginning to term.  
  
"Do what's going o happen now?" Draco asked, "How will the others react to our new found friendship?"  
  
"Well, Hermione and Ron know already so maybe we could meet in one of the Alliance rooms to do homework everyday?"  
  
"Will Weasley and Granger come?"  
  
"Only if you're fine with it"  
  
"It's okay; I'll bring someone, also. Her name is Kristen and she also is in Slytherin."  
  
"Do you have a crush?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"No-n-no," Draco stuttered, "okay, yes, I like her, but if you even breathe it, you'll ding that truce gone and yourself on the ground in pain."  
  
"Fine, he answered, hands aside surrendering, "I know how Ron got when I threatened to tell Hermione that he liker her. It took him another three moths to get him to ask her out. Now it takes a lot to get them apart."  
  
"Do you have a crush on someone? You know who I kike, so it's only fair that I know who you like."  
  
"Well, you know of the elves?" a nod, "well, I've heard that Alexandra isn't really an elf. She just lives there since her parents fought for their side."  
  
"So you like Alexandra?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, if she isn't an elf, ten I have a chance right?"  
  
"If you think of it that way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"As you have probably seen in the papers, we are changing many rivalries to alliances," Dumbledore announced after the sorting, "Voldemort has agreed to put aside our war to work together against the demons. Throughout the summer, our sides have been training in elfish fighting in hopes that it will work against the demonic king. Harry has more information.  
  
"Kazimierz is bad news, to put it lightly. Neither have spies in either system. I know what you're probably thinking, and yes, we had spies in Voldemort's systems while he had some in ours. Kazimierz has attacked us over the summer more than five times but we've never won or loss. For your own safety we ask you to follow the curfew and boundary rules; these demons won't think twice to kidnap or kill you in a seconds notice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The first week of school was interesting to say the least. Students were most surprised sudden change in attitude, but even that couldn't describe the mayhem the students were facing: Sirius was Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. His teaching was more fun and games than working until Remus started co-teaching.  
  
Kristen turned out to be a great person and the five of them actually became close. Little did they know was that their friendship could determine everything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Next Chapter: The Alliance is put to the test when the demons get their first hostage. Will they be able to get the poor boy in time, or will he be another Cedric, dying just for the fun of others? 


	13. The First Attack on Hogwarts

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 13: First Attack on Hogwarts  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Everyone, please remain calm as your head of house makes sure everyone is here."  
  
It was almost Halloween and the demons didn't attack until then, but you know that peace and quiet can't exactly stay forever.  
  
"Albus! We're missing a first year Ravenclaw!" Flickwick called out, "He was going to the library, but no one's there. When we looked out the window, he was out there! We have to hurry!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked over the hall, trying to think of a plan. Alliance members were outside trying to counter the demon attack while others were either setting up a makeshift hospital or keeping children calm.  
  
"Harry, Draco, I think its time to use the animals."  
  
The two students/Alliance members understood his orders and quickly left the sanctuary of the Great Hal, to the raging battle outside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Quiet, little brat," a demon ordered the crying first year Ravenclaw boy, "If you don't, then I might just forget what Kazimierz wants me to do."  
  
"If you kill him," another demon interrupted, "we won't have a prisoner. After this, tat old, crazy man will make the defences even harder to pass then these are."  
  
"Why do we need to have a prisoner?"  
  
"Well, Kazimierz needs someone to lure out the others, a certain trap is being set. With the five together anything to could happen."  
  
"Do you think they know of the prophecy of demonic darkness?"  
  
"We can't be too careful."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Outside the forest, two unlucky demons were being attacked by an eagle and griffin. Albus Dumbledore watched with interest as he observed the two animals fight as hard as they could. When the two demons couldn't reach their weapons, the griffin backed off, allowing some Order members to capture the demons.  
  
Once those two demons were taken away, the eagle and griffin charged to the forest. Finding what they came for, they attacked the surrounding demons. The eagle chased the demons as they fled while the griffin transformed into a person.  
  
"Hello," Harry said, "I'm here from the Alliance and was sent to take you back to Hogwarts castle."  
  
The small boy just nodded his head, still amazed by what happened. Harry just transformed back to a griffin, motioning for he boy to jump on his back. The eagle came back, nodded his head in recognition, and flew off ahead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Don't you dare run off again!"  
  
"Were they ugly?"  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"Did they say anything?"  
  
"Can I have your attention?" Dumbledore called out, "Thank you. Now I know that you're going to ask young Mr. Johnson many questions, but I think he needs to rest now."  
  
"Who saved him," some Ravenclaw third year asked, "who are these creatures?"  
  
"Well, over the summer, Harry," the griffin transformed, "learned to transform and taught his partner, Draco," the eagle transformed. "One thing we learned is that they are natural amiagus or otherwise know as 'natural changers', meaning they learned automatically when it would usually take at least three years."  
  
The two wizards-in-training transformed again and flew around the room.  
  
"Show off," Hermione murmured, but Harry heard her and grinned a griffin- grin.  
  
"Now, please allow Mr. Johnson to pass so he could make his way to my office. Draco, could you bring him there?"  
  
The eagle nodded, transformed and led the Ravenclaw first year out of the Hall.  
  
"Now, I think it's time for you to go back to your food. Just know that this is what happens when a demon is in the forest. Please don't o outside without a teacher or Alliance member with you. You could never be too careful. Harry, follow me."  
  
The griffin nodded and they were gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
Next Chapter: Unsuccessful searching starts to drive Harry and Draco mad when they search for the "Prophecy of the Demonic Darkness"?  
  
* * * * *  
  
To everyone: I'm really sorry that I couldn't get the story updated! I wish that since I updated three chapters that it will make up for it. This weekend, I have to do a lot of projects and the next five school days are my last for this year. After that, I'll be writing the rest of it and then update every other day.  
  
Until then, you can contact me by reviewing or sending a AIM with the screen name: K091288.  
  
BYE! 


	14. Library

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 14: Library  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: Hey Draco, wake up!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy: *still asleep* snore  
  
MS: I didn't know that Draco snores. *hehe* I think Harry will like this information  
  
Draco Malfoy: snore  
  
MS: *adopts an evil grin* I think that I have an idea  
  
Sirius Black: *walks in and sees MS's evil grin* oh no, I think you've been with the Marauders for too long.  
  
MS: I'm allowed to be evil and mischievous once in awhile  
  
SB: I wonder what will happen to the poor soul.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you think the Prophecy of the Three Types means?"  
  
"Don't know Headmaster," Draco said, "we could look throughout the library."  
  
"Yes, if you don't find anything, I'll give you permission to go in the restriction section."  
  
"That would be good. I could ask Hermione for help since she knows the library even more than Madam Pince!"  
  
"I could ask Kristi, she'd love it."  
  
"Is that the only reason?" Harry asked innocently, causing Draco to blush slightly.  
  
Albus chuckled lightly at his two students, "Well, I'll leave this to you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't believe Hermione couldn't find a book that had the Prophecy of the Three Types."  
  
"Harry, you act as if I'm not here."  
  
"He's right, Hermione."  
  
"Malfoy, when did you start calling me Hermione?"  
  
"When we started this hopeless project!"  
  
"It's not hopeless; we just have a challenge to accomplish."  
  
"Ever the Gryffindor, Harry, ever the Gryffindor."  
  
It was a week after the first attack on Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Kristi were searching the restriction section. The demons weren't making any attacks and the Elfish Allies couldn't find any traces of the "Demons Camps."  
  
"We've checked the books that have anything on prophecies!"  
  
At that moment, a black and silver owl flew through the only window in the section. Hermione cautiously took the letter from the owl's beak before it flew away.  
  
"What does it say, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"'Search for the Magic of Merlin, of the races will give you what you search.'"  
  
"Strange."  
  
"I get it now!" Kristi exclaimed. Without a second look, she sprinted out the door.  
  
"It looks like she's going to the dungeons," Draco informed, "I wonder what she's getting."  
  
It was only a few minutes until Kristi came back despite the long distance, a large book in her arms. "I found it!" she cried, "I found the Prophecy of the Three Types!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
Next Chapter: Learn about the Prophecy of the Three Types and there is a bit of romance... isn't that sweet? Anyway, the group finds out that there is much more than just reading the prophecy...  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Sakura Ryou: I'm glad that you think that the chapter was great. This is when the story gets into action. The Prophecy of the Three Types is everything they need and they will continue to search for the parts of the prophecy - but that's latter - until they find them all.  
  
P.S. I think I'm going to change my pen name, should I? 


	15. The Prophecy of the Three Types

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 15: Prophecy of the Three Types  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: Well, here's another update  
  
Draco Malfoy: Why do you always have to have me here?  
  
MS: Because I love making your life miserable!  
  
DM: *Grumbling* I... hate... you...  
  
MS: I know! Isn't it great!?!  
  
DM: she's psycho! Save me!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Magic of the Races  
  
From the beginning of time, the powers of good and evil created  
war in the world. Created from evil, demons caused havoc and  
destruction to the human fields while the elves did their best  
to stop them. It is rumored that all were of the human race  
until one was corrupted enough to be made of pure evil. This  
goes for the creation of the elfish race, also, but with one of  
pure innocence. The demon was granted land which they quickly  
destroyed and since their race grew in population, the elves  
were swiftly decreased.  
  
The three types of people each had magic, but they didn't test  
until they got one of the sacred powers of eternity. Of the  
sacred powers, the different races were given the choice of  
extra powers. The demons picked destruction, humans picked  
magic, and elves picked immortality. Demons were decreased in  
payment of destruction until they created the pattern the have  
now. Elves used the immortality to learn and prefect healing  
procedures and live through the forests.  
  
When either demons or elves lost the element of pure evil or  
innocence, respectively, then they turned back into humans  
though they never gained the human magic. This caused war  
between them. Though humans have never gotten between the  
forces of elves and demons, there was a prophecy created by  
Merlin that one day that would change:  
  
Darkness of the three types falls over the world during epic  
battle; this is when it will start. One day, Creation-Child,  
Shining-Beacon-of-the-Second will push back the day Close-to-One  
tries to rise again. But when the years pass, and its terror  
comes to play, will be when changes arise. Close-to-One, the  
Darkness of the Second, tries to consume, but sees it can not  
be, changing from near the first, back to two. This seems not  
right, until circumstance presumes position. The Rising-Tyrant,  
the Darkness-of-the-First, will cause the Close-to-One and two  
together, working with each other. Only then will Circle-of-  
Power create the bonding of the world and the single drop below.  
Look for Creation-Child and Close-to-Three, they will create  
the bond to break, the Rising-Tyrant, but only will the Close-to-  
One finish the job.  
  
"That's what's happening to us!"  
  
It was a week since Kristi found the prophecy. It was in an ancient language so during the week, they had to translate it. During the times they wanted to take a break, they learned how to become amigus. Draco and Harry taught the other three, and like themselves, they learned really quickly. No one in the Order meeting, other than Dumbledore, knew of their transformations, they wanted to make it a surprise. A dove (Kristi) and owl (Hermione) would be seen occasionally with a dog (Ron) but no one knew why.  
  
"The 'Darkness of the Three Types' is the demonic race; Rising-Tyrant is Kasimeriez and close-to-One is Voldemort!"  
  
"Harry, here, is Creation-Child and we think that Close-to-Three might be Alexandra."  
  
"Meaning, we just have to find the other four."  
  
"That," Dumbledore said, "is something I could help you with. This book," which he just conjured, "holds some hints for the Circle-of-Power, but no one has ever fit the requirements."  
  
Hermione smiled as she was the extremely large book and held it close. Harry and Ron just watched this and rolled their eyes, lucky that she didn't see them, since they would receive a lecture.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kristi?"  
  
It was in the middle of November and the Slytherin common room was empty save for Kristi and Draco.  
  
"Yeah?" she looked up from her book.  
  
"Well, I knew it was your birthday so I decided to get you this."  
  
Kristi took the small, silver covered box. Opening it, she found a beautiful necklace on a soft green cushion.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as Draco put it on her.  
  
The charm was a single pink rose made of color diamonds and emeralds, and the fine silver chain added to the Slytherin pride.  
  
Kristi slowly turned towards Draco and stared into his eyes. Slowly, snail- paced slowly, Draco leaned over. Right as they were about to kiss, the door to the common room opened, bringing them back to reality.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So that means we need to find the stones?" Hermione asked herself aloud, after finishing in translating another prophecy, "I wonder what they look like."  
  
She looked at the bracelet she got from her parents for her birthday and was surprised to find one of the gems glowing. It was a soft baby blue color and was only a faint blow, but it could be seen none the less.  
  
Down I the dungeons however, the Slytherins weren't happy about the interruption from their fellow classmates. Draco glared at the Slytherins walking in the room while Kristi went back to her book. As she read, she kept fingering her necklace, of which the pink gem was glowing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 15  
  
Next Chapter: What does this glowing mean? What is the other prophecy that Hermione found? Kasimeriez finds out about the five student's findings, and isn't really happy about it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Sakura Ryou: Well, another chapter! Yeah! It was bad that ff.net wasn't working, wasn't? It drove me crazy. Anyway, I'm probably going to change my name after fifth year comes out. 


	16. Prophecy and Stones

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 16: Prophecy and Stones  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you think 'natural changers' mean?" Hermione asked when the five students were together again.  
  
"Well that was random."  
  
"Not really, Ron, but that's beside the point. I was reading this prophecy from the main past."  
  
"Main past? What does that mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well the 'main past' is what they call the Age of the Elves. A long time ago, there was another land that was almost another world, and they called it Middle Earth. The Battle of the Ring of Power was the end of the Third Age, the Age of the Elves. The King of the race of men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, made the prophecy."  
  
"What did it way in it?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione took out a small book with prophecies and read aloud:  
  
The powers of life will pass back to the race of men [humans]  
once again, though not in our lands. The far place not fighting  
out enemy, but one of their own; Human-Darkness and Light,  
fighting Dominating-Wrong. But how you defeat near immortal, is  
a tricky spell; that is what I tell you. Five is what you need,  
but these are natural changers.  
  
Wise-bird, the messenger of knowledge, she has been there always  
though different from others. Emotion-bird, the delight of  
love, she breaks the icy glass of snake-follower even is she is  
too. Loyal-creature, the keeper of reliability, he has been  
there always, showing friendship of their light leader. Bright-  
bird, the symbol of hope, though against for much, changes to  
side in time for fight.. Fearless-creature, the protector of  
courage, making those around feel safe and heir of personality  
house.  
  
For you have the five, but two more you must bring out. Close  
to those of other sides, but always that of two. The spell will  
come to you if you fulfill these instructions. Look for the  
stones:  
  
Knowledge, love, reliability, hope, and courage  
  
Once she finished reading the prophecy, the gem on her bracelet and Kristi's necklace started glowing. The five students stared at the two piece s of jewellery.  
  
"Well, who are the people from the prophecy?"  
  
The group fell silent. 'Wise-bird, the Messenger of Knowledge.'  
  
"Well, what is the animal also known as 'wise'?" Draco asked.  
  
"An owl?" Ron guessed.  
  
The wheels in Hermione's brain started turning, "That's it! The 'wise- bird' is a natural-changer of an owl! 'She' makes it a girl, and she is really smart!"  
  
"Hermione," Ron interrupted, "you just described yourself. Does that mean that your one of the five?"  
  
"Yeah, and your probably "Loyal-creature.' What animal is more loyal than a dog? It even says that he is the friend of the 'light-leader' who is probably Harry."  
  
"And Harry is probably 'Fearless-Creature'. Everyone knows that griffins are fearless and even more courageous than a normal lion," Draco added, "I also think that 'Emotion-bird' is Kristi."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Because you have one of the gems and a dove is the bird of love isn't it?"  
  
"That would make you 'Bright-bird', Draco," Harry concluded, "since you use to be against us but now you work with us for the fight."  
  
"So we have the five," Ron said, dazed that he would be apart of it, "but what do we do now?"  
  
"We find the other stones, Ron."  
  
"Draco?" Ron said disbelievingly, "you just called me 'Ron', not Weasley, nor Weasel, but by my given name."  
  
"What do you want me to call you? Bob? We have to work together on this so why should we continue this rivalry?"  
  
"If anyone would have told me that we would be on the same side, I would have called you crazy beyond help and get you a room in St. Mungos."  
  
"I know Ron, I know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So they just have to find the stones?"  
  
"That's correct, Master."  
  
"How did they find the prophecy?!? We can't afford to let them get the other stones."  
  
"Well, Master, they have three, though they don't know about one of them."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Reliability."  
  
"We have one, so they can't get it, but when the rightful owner needs it most, it won't stay in our possession."  
  
"You mean we can't do anything about it?"  
  
"No, but they don't know that. They'll try to hold the five away from the battle. If they don't fight, they won't get it back."  
  
"Brilliant plan."  
  
"Yes, but leave me now."  
  
The demon bowed low and left Kasimeriez to his mussing. The tyrant walked to a desk that had a clear cabinet within. He took out the cabinet and looked through the glass.  
  
"You might think you're smart, destined five, but I'm even smarter."  
  
It was at that time that the blood red stone glowed, looking as if it wanted to leave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I've talk with Draco, Kristi, Ron and Hermione. She, Hermione that it, found a prophecy from ancient times in a different land and it dealt with destroying demons. After reading it a couple of times, we found that the five of us fit the descriptions. We need to find the five stones, but we've already found two."  
  
"So you can't do anything until you have the stones?" a nod, "Well, then you are not to be in the fights until that time."  
  
"You will not!" A feminine voice called from behind, "he must fight or you'll never get the stones! Kasimeriez has the Stone of Courage and you won't get it until you fight for it!"  
  
"And how, Alexandra, do you know that?"  
  
"Well, Headmaster, unlike you, I have an informant in the demonic camps. He hates Kasimeriez, but his brother is the second in command and tells him everything, in turn, he tells me. Here."  
  
The elf like human handed Albus a piece of parchment.  
  
Alexandra,  
  
He has the stone of courage and the only way to get it back is  
for the rightful owner to fight. The stone will feel the owner  
and make its way toward him.  
  
Another thing, do you have two stones already? Brother says  
that you have the stone of reliability, but you don't know  
where.  
  
Search for the final stones. The only thing I know is for you  
to look for family emblems and any piece of jewellery you like,  
it will come.  
  
I'll see you later  
  
"That handwriting looks familiar!" Harry remembered, "We were looking for the main prophecy, but didn't know where it could be. Just then, a black and silver owl came in saying to look for the 'Magic of Merlin' and we found it."  
  
"Yes, he's always helped me, but this time, he's wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I guess that you have two stones, reliability is undefined, and I have this," she took out a partially transparent black gem with a green tint. "Who ever is near it when it glows, is the owner."  
  
"Then why doesn't Kristi's and Hermione's glow?"  
  
"It should only glow when it's close to its owner for the first time, when someone else gets theirs, or when they read the prophecy."  
  
"Oh," he said and then fell silent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They had the destined five each hold the stone but it never reacted.  
  
"That just means it's a stone of some sort of magic, but isn't one of the destined stones. or one of us isn't of the prophecy."  
  
Unknown to them, as Alexandra picked up a black box, all of the gems glowed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 16  
  
Next Chapter: They know that the black stone is part of the prophecy, but they don't know who it belongs to. What is in the black box (of course it's another stone, which one?)? And learn about some surprising (not really) truths.  
  
From now on, the chapters will be shorter than usual since it's coming to a close, and I don't know what to write. It will also cause more cliff hangers. *hehe*  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Sakura Ryou: See, I continued, I was just playing. Hehe. But it was a drag that it wouldn't let us update for awhile. It's a big chapter, so I think you should be happy! Tomorrow I'll update, if you review! 


	17. Riddles

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 17: Riddles  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's this?" Alexandra asked, walking in the room, "I found it outside in greenhouse eight and it just started glowing."  
  
She passed the box to Harry who opened it to find a pure, transparent stone. After inspection, he passed the stone back to Alexandra and recited the prophecy. The gem glowed and she watched it surprised.  
  
"But we were so sure that I wasn't on e from the prophecy," she said.  
  
"Yeah, so we have to figure out which gem it is."  
  
"If we have the stones of knowledge and love... and reliability has to be wit a guy..."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"In the prophecy it says 'he'. Anyways... and we know that Harry will fight and then get his stone... so that makes this the stone of hope?"  
  
"Maybe, but what about the black stone?"  
  
"We still don't know; we'll just have to find the others and it'll probably give us the answer."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
The headmaster of the magical school looked up to find Harry already in his seat in front of his desk.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes Harry, this has a strange school year so far, and it has just started. In the prophecy, it states that the 'Protector of Courage' or 'Fearless- Creature' is the 'heir of personality house.'"  
  
"Yes, sir, I was wondering about that earlier, but it seemed to slip my mind."  
  
"Yes." The old wizard fell silent again. Harry just wondered what he was thinking and if it would take long. "Well, you would usually wait until after you graduated from this school, actually on your eighteenth birthday, but considering the circumstances, the Order has decided to tell you earlier."  
  
Standing up, the old wizard made his way toward the sorting hat, which had the Sword of Gryffindor next it.  
  
"When you first came to Hogwarts, the sorting hat wanted you to go to Slytherin, but because you refused to go into that house, its immediate answer was for you to go to Gryffindor. This is because the heir of Slytherin had practiced the dark powers of his ancestor right before he went to your house in Godric's Hollow and you knew Parseltoungue."  
  
"I was wondering, sir, why we lived in that house."  
  
"Well, that is because. well, this is going to be hard for you but, do you remember your time in the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"Of course, you can't really get that out of your mind."  
  
"Yes, and you were able to call Fawkes to you," he motioned to his phoenix, "One thing is that Fawkes could not be called by anyone, no matter how loyal they are to me and my family, unless they are of my true blood line."  
  
"Does that mean." Harry said, catching on.  
  
"Yes, you are my great grandson. No one knows really, just the Order, because your father grew up with his father's side of the family, not his mother's, who was my daughter. Another thing, not only did you call Fawkes to you, which proved that you are of my blood, you also called the Sword of Gryffindor."  
  
Harry looked at the ancient sword that he called to him down in the Chamber of Secrets so long ago.  
  
"The ancient sword," Albus continued, "has been passed down from generation to generation in the Gryffindor line."  
  
Harry just sat there. Not only did he just found out that he was the great grandson of Albus Dumbledore, which really surprised him, he found out he was the rightful heir of Gryffindor. His mind buzzed with questions. 'Why didn't they tell me? What will happen now?'  
  
"But why would the Sorting Hat want me to be in Slytherin if I have Gryffindor blood?"  
  
"Well, that is simple. There are many reasons, and I wish for you to not to get mad at me. For one, I had already asked the sorting hat if he could try to put you in that house, to see your reaction. If you agreed to it, you would have been in Slytherin... but you resisted. It was really a test, and you passed. Another would be because you had never practiced Gryffindor's powers, but you had already practiced Slytherins. Parseltongue if I remember correctly."  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
Next Chapter: Learn about the owner of the Black stone, and the introduction to a battle comes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Sakura Ryou: I couldn't just stop now could I? There will be many updates so get ready for them! =D 


	18. The Black Stone

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 18: The Black Stone  
  
* * * * *  
  
The days passed really slowly. Of the knew knowledge, Harry told Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Kristi since he thought it was fair, but other than that, he didn't tell anyone. The four stones that they had were always with their owners, but the black stone stayed in the Great Hall.  
  
If someone passed it and it glowed, they would know that they found the fifth, but Harry was waiting impatiently for another battle. He was waiting for his stone to come.  
  
Alexandra thought it would be good to send a note back to the demon spy, who told Kasimeriez that the "Order were holding the holder of courage away from battle". They knew that with this "information" that Kasimeriez would attack, leading the stone of courage to Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now I know that you don't particularly like them, but they will keep you safe. The attack level is extra high right now since Kasimeriez thinks that we aren't ready, so Voldemort and the Death Eaters will be helping us in watching you."  
  
The students in the Great Hall were silent during Dumbledore's speech, thinking that he was crazy... or at least more than normal. Albus didn't wait for the stunned students to start arguing and raised his arms, allowing the former Death Eaters enter the room. No one spoke until Voldemort himself entered, and it wasn't one of the normal students.  
  
The black stone started glowing brightly as he passed the case, causing the five students working on the project to yell out in joy, but then confusion since Voldemort didn't fit any of the descriptions.  
  
Sadly, the time couldn't be deciphered since outside there was a crash. Kasimeriez has attacked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 18  
  
Next Chapter: I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter was so short, but I didn't want to start the battle in this one. In the next one, the battle and the stone of courage will be found. Will everything go according to plan? 


	19. What?

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 19: What?!?  
  
* * * * *  
  
An unexpected scene met the aurors as they ran out to help against the demons. The snake was positioned, ready to strike, right next to a shining fairy. The griffin and owl soared in the sky, dropping large stones, while the dove carried messages between the two.  
  
It wasn't until a bright red light flew to the battle that the demons backed off.  
  
The comet like object continued its journey until it reached the griffin. Kristi, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort, Alexandra, and Harry turned back into their usual forms and stared at the light. Slowly the light became fire then into the blood red stone of courage. The other stones joined the light creating a show that was more than unreal. A phoenix song filled the area, giving hope to the warriors. By this time, the demons were gone, knowing that they would be destroyed if they stayed.  
  
The only problem was that the prophecy they needed, the one that should have come with the stone of courage, didn't come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why didn't the new prophecy come?"  
  
"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know."  
  
"But Ron, it means we don't know what to do! No more hints!"  
  
"Kristi, maybe this means that there are more than just five stones."  
  
"Draco, don't make me tell you how bad that would be for us."  
  
"Hermione, we'll be fine!"  
  
"I have a theory."  
  
The Hall went from the noisy outrage to silence because of the headmaster's statement. Everyone listened, waiting for some answers.  
  
"What I think is that the black and white stones are not in the first prophesy, but there is only one way to tell... Well, as we have said before, Alexandra and Voldemort don't fit in the prophecy, but Ron and Draco do. What I think is that the black and white stones are part of another prophecy that we would get later. So, we should look for two other stones and see if this is true."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Days passed slowly, but nothing came up. Draco and Ron were searching like their life depended on it. They were determined to become one of the destined and they weren't going to have anything get in their way.  
  
Everyone was either looking for the other stones or any sign of a demon attack. The demons weren't creating any havoc and that kind of scared them.  
  
"Why haven't they attacked, yet?" One Ministry worker asked.  
  
"I don't know! I'm not one of them!" an Order member answered. "Maybe they think that we have the five stones."  
  
"No," Alexandra said, "I got a letter from my informant. They are preparing an attack... one that is so big that we won't be ready."  
  
"But your informant will warn us, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we won't have that much time to get ready. They train all day long but they don't know when they'll be attacking until that day."  
  
"Okay, we'll just keep our guard up, and hope for the stones."  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 19  
  
Next Chapter: A few problems cause the stones to be delayed... eek 


	20. Problems and Answers

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 20: Problems and Answers  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who didn't tell me that the squid loves glowing objects?!?!?"  
  
Draco Malfoy was mad... well that would be an understatement. The usually calm Slytherin was storming through the Halls, yelling at everyone he passed, looking for either Dumbledore or Voldemort.  
  
It wasn't until he found Dumbledore, who was following the yelling, that he spoke in his usual volume.  
  
"I think I found a stone since it was glowing when I touched it, but I was in the lake at the time and the GIANT SQUID TOOK THE STONE!"  
  
"Draco, I think you should calm down... so the giant squid has decided to take one of the stones we need."  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do? For all we know, the squid was being paid by the demons."  
  
The old headmaster laughed slightly as he looked down at the angry boy. "Why don't you try to get the stone from the squid?"  
  
Draco just looked up at him like he was crazy, but knew deep down that he would have to pay the squid a visit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
While Draco was wrestling with the giant squid, Ron was looking high and low for his own stone. Alexandra's words told him to look for any family emblems since the others weren't. Kristi's and Hermione's were gifts, Voldemort's and Alexandra's were found, Harry's was summoned from his using courage, but Alexandra said to look for family emblems.  
  
"Dad, do we have a family emblem?"  
  
"Why yes, Ron, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that one of the stones was on it."  
  
"That would be good to think about, but Bill has it, and he's in Egypt right now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Draco is fighting the giant squid and Ron is sending multiple express owls to Egypt? Why?"  
  
"Well, when Draco was looking at different pebbles by the lake, he was that desperate, he accidentally threw one of the stones that glowed into the lake. When he found it, the giant squid took it right out of his hands!"  
  
Harry just laughed, imagining the whole process, complete with Draco screaming curses. Once he finished, Albus continued:  
  
"And Ron remembered Alexandra saying that one of the stones could be on a family emblem, but Bill has it in Egypt, so he's sending owls."  
  
"You could just see them doing that, can't you? But what are we going to do with the other stones."  
  
"I'm actually seeing if my theory is correct."  
  
"How?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore didn't answer, only motioned for him to sit at the desk. Harry complied and saw that the stones were already there.  
  
"When we put them together, it should send out a message for us to read, giving us the clues we need."  
  
"Did you know that you just rhymed?"  
  
"Harry! Do think about that now. though it is funny."  
  
Harry just tried to stop laughing as Albus placed the two together so that they were touching. What happened caused them to stare abruptly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 20  
  
Next chapter: Find out what the next prophecy says and... FINAL BATTLE?!?!? The story is almost finished! Hang in there! 


	21. Final Battle Part One

{Working Together?} by MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 21: The final battle Part One  
  
* * * * *  
  
The five you need, but that's not all. Each of them has a  
purpose, including these two. To destroy the greater evil, you  
need a power source, each from the two powers. It comes from  
the owners of these.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Riddle! Alexandra! Catch!"  
  
Harry and Albus looked at the prophecy that came from the stones and knew instantly what they needed to do. Voldemort and Alexandra looked around and caught the black and white stones, respectfully, that Harry threw at them and ran towards him.  
  
"Here's what I need you to do..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I am Hermione Granger, wise-bird and the messenger of knowledge! I give the knowledge to everyone that needs it, the knowledge of battle."  
  
The Order members, Death Eaters, Ministry workers, and even the demons looked around to find out why the girl yelled that out. They knew instantly, though the demons weren't happy about it.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Kristi were in a triangle to Kasimeriez, who had just walked into the battle. He was trapped and his demons couldn't help him. Automatically, the humans felt the knowledge of every curse and spell needed for battle rush into them, guiding them to fight.  
  
"I am Kristen Scuro, emotion-bird and the delight of love! I give the reassurance of the friendship of our companions, reassurance to fight for the right cause."  
  
The humans felt the reassurance given by Kristi, pushing them to continue the battle, even when it looked hopeless.  
  
It was then though that they noticed that they really couldn't continue... they didn't have the stone of reliability. Ron looked defeated... they couldn't continue... it was all over...  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
Next Chapter: Sorry for the other cliffhanger... I couldn't help it. But to make matters worse, I'm not going to give you a hint. 


	22. Final Battle Part Two

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 22: The Final Battle Part Two  
  
* * * * *  
  
Slowly, ever slowly, an owl flew over the scene and dropped, snail-like slow, a package to Ron. He quickly opened the package and found muggle watch, filled with different diamonds and gems. One of them started glowing and Ron started his part. He didn't know how, but he knew what to say:  
  
"I am Ronald Weasley, loyal-creature and the keeper of reliability! I forever stand by your side in battle; you can rely on me in times like these."  
  
Everyone looked around, trying to find Draco since they knew that he would be the keeper of hope, but he was already in place, dripping wet.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy, bright-bird and the symbol of hope! I fill those that only see ruin with the hope they need to continue the battle that determines all."  
  
"I am Harry Potter, fearless-creature and the protector of courage! The courage of battle is here, giving those who do not see the reason to face their fears a reason.  
  
All of a sudden, a bright light filled all of the humans and they knew that the prophecy was fulfilled.  
  
Be in the five point star, aligned by those together, with extra  
two to the side. Close-to-One and Close- to-Three enter half  
the magic, direct in to courage. The other four points of the  
star direct balance for the attack as the arrow of the elves and  
ancient spear of humans hits their target explosion stopped by  
these. So make sure you're in position, the spell is easy to  
learn:  
  
Reformae Transformas ( Defendas Pentamae ( Loyalage Totalus  
Demon-destro  
  
The light faded but the writing stayed there, showing what they need to do.  
  
Alexandra and Voldemort formed an equilateral triangle to Kasimeriez, but farther than the five destined stone holders. The rest formed their circle in the order of: Harry (closest to Voldemort and Alexandra), Ron, Hermione, Kristi, and Draco.  
  
"Reformae Transformas!" the seven called out to the sky. They didn't know how or why they said it at the same time, it just felt right. A ghost-like figure came out of each of the stone holders in the form of their animagus.  
  
"Defendas Pentamae!" Ron, Hermione, Kristi, and Draco said in unison. Again they didn't know how they knew to say it, but they did. A think rainbow-colored barrier formed directly in front of them, trapping in Kasimeriez.  
  
"Loyalage Totalus Demon-destro!" Harry called by himself. The animagus figures turned different colors and mixed to the ones of Voldemort and Alexandra.  
  
Power from Alexandra and Voldemort rushed into the now colored spheres which then went into Harry. He took all of the power given and using a bow and arrow that just formed in front of him, shot it into Kasimeriez, who didn't have anywhere to go.  
  
A shrill cry erupted from the demon lord, interrupting the silence that was surrounding them, announcing the fall of Kasimeriez.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 22  
  
Next Chapter: The epilogue! I can't believe that it is almost finished! My first finished fanfiction! I'm so happy!  
  
* * * * * 


	23. Epilogue

{Working Together?} By MoonStar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JKR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 23: Epilogue  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Quite the Gryffindor, aren't you, Harry?"  
  
"Shut up, Draco! Just because you have your girlfriend, doesn't mean that I can be so lucky!"  
  
It was about three weeks since the final battle between the humans and demons. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had gone along ago. Many of the Order had hoped that he would stop the war since they had worked together for so long, but they couldn't take the "goody-goody" side of life, they said.  
  
"Lucky? Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry and Draco turned to find Ginny Weasley, just walking out of a classroom. It was only then that Harry remembered that he hasn't seen Ginny for who knows how long.  
  
"Well, you see, Harry just got-"  
  
Draco was interrupted quickly by Harry, who placed his hand over his mouth and stepped on his foot.  
  
"Well, you don't really need to know," Harry answered quickly, pulling Draco away from the scene. "By the way, why haven't I seen you lately?"  
  
"Well, I got a boyfriend awhile ago," Ginny let slip, then turned pale, "but please don't tell Ron! He would just become the overprotective older sibling!"  
  
"Fine, but who is it?"  
  
"Colin Creevy," she answered and ran off.  
  
"Isn't that sweet? It seems as if everyone is with someone, but you."  
  
"SHUT UP DRACO!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why is Harry so mad?"  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, it's just girl trouble."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean, Draco?"  
  
"Well, he's had a crush on Alexandra-"  
  
"HE DID?"  
  
"Yup, and he asked her out just a few minutes before we got here. It turns out that she's been with another guy for about three years and that he just didn't see it."  
  
"Oh my," she said, covering her mouth in horror, "do you think that he'll want to talk?"  
  
"Not really. We then found out that Ginny has been going out with someone else for awhile, and that just caused everything to crash down. But then to make it worse, coming into the common rooms with you and Ron kissing wasn't what he would like."  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the rest of the week, Harry was being mean to any couple he passed until he met up with a cute Ravenclaw that was in most of his classes and the decided to go out for awhile.  
  
Everyone had a "happily ever after" life (because they have to have some fun in their life, right?).  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 22  
  
End of "Working Together?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Everyone Who Read: Hope you liked the story because I know that the plot is totally AU, but it kept bugging me until I actually wrote it. It was suppose to be longer, with the actual training, but I was running out of time and I think it would contradict with Book Five. If you think I should revise it, adding in the other parts, or write a sequel of it after I read Book Five, write in a review or send me an AIM at K091288. Another story will be coming out later called "Makers of Trouble" and it'll be in the MWPP time period. Those who have read part of it and noticed it's gone, don't worry, my friends and I are just adding to it. It'll be better than. If you want me to email or AIM you when I post it, just send me a review.  
  
To Sakura Ryou: I thank you so much because you were there when I started. I've noticed that at the beginning your reviews were long and they slowly got to "kill Harry" ones. Hehe. Anyway, when it comes up, I recommend that you read "Makers of Trouble" you probably would like Ceres' character, she is funny. I'll talk you soon, MoonStar.  
  
To jedi-master-farah: Thank you for reading the whole story and I hope that you liked it. I'll tell you when "Makers of Trouble" is put up. It'll probably be up when it's almost done and uploaded once a week, but I don't know the technicalities of it yet. Hehe. See ya, MoonStar. 


End file.
